Pimientos
by Jehanne.d'ancy
Summary: -¿Quién eres tú?-la expresión de Murdoc en esos momentos era todo un dilema ante la duda de la ya no tan pequeña Noodle. Porque nuestros demonios nos deprimían con la misma intensidad, a dos niños encerrados en cuerpos adultos. One-Shot!


_**Pimientos**_

-¿Quién eres tú?-la expresión de Murdoc en esos momentos era todo un dilema ante la duda de la ya no tan pequeña Noodle. Porque nuestros demonios nos deprimían con la misma intencidad, a dos niños encerrados en cuerpos adultos.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

-¿Quién eres tú?- si hubiera visto que la expresión de Murdoc en esos momentos era todo un dilema ante la duda de la ya no tan pequeña Noodle. El enorme Russel observaba todo con mirada seria desde la orilla de la playa. Esa ya no era la pequeña Noodle de enorme sonrisa que salió de la caja de FedEx hace doce años. Su cabello purpura se encontraban despeinados y punzantes cabellos flotaban. Curvas y subidas aparecieron donde antes solo había Noodle. Una máscara impedía apreciar sus ojos afilados de limón, solo podía ver unos labios rojos repitiendo la misma pregunta que resonaba cada vez con más fuerza, como si me golpearan con un martillo la cabeza: Migraña.

-Murdoc, 2D…- la voz de Russel llamo nuestra atención.-… tenemos que hablar…

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

La tensión aumentaba en la sala de Plastic Beach. Tras un rato Russel volvió a su estado original y Murdoc ya había bebido dos botellas de tequilla, Cyborg escolto a Noodle a otra habitación con intención de alejarla de la habitación y yo me encontraba con más de trece pastillas para migraña distintas y una caja de cigarrillos vacía.

-¡Creí que habías muerto!, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-Grito Murdoc ebrio.

-Encontrar a mi pequeña, cosa que tú dejaste de hacer hace años.

-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! Solo encontré algo de ADN, jamás me hubiera imaginado la idea de que logró escapar, no quería encontrarme con la pequeña incinerada.

-Es una niña de prueba de súper soldados, un capitán américa japonesa. Siempre supe que sobreviviría.

-Ya, ya…-Murdoc comenzaba a desear golpear algo, poco me convenía encontrarme ahí temblando como un niño con cigarros.-… ¿A que ha venido su pregunta…?

-ese es el mayor problema ahora- dijo Russel con apretando el puente de su nariz.-Al parecer… perdió sus recuerdos, parece una máquina de matar, alguien más sabe la palabra-código de Noodle. Solo tiene vagos recuerdos repentinos, de lo contrario, ya estarían muertos.

De un momento a otro, Murdoc aventó la botella y se destruyó el suelo del salón. Subí mis pies descalzos al sofá evitando cortarme con los vidrios rotos. ¿Qué era esta sensación?, no lo entendía, no lo entiendo… no entender da miedo. Tal vez Noodle tenga miedo: Amnesia.

Entonces, ¿Dónde estaba yo? ¿Porque jamás se me había ocurrido ir y buscarla? ¿A qué le temía? ¿A encontrar su cuerpecito muerto o a un mundo sin Noodle? Porque en lugar de correr a salvarla de los helicópteros del me mantuve tras las ventanas de Feel God Inc.; preferí intentar una nueva vida sin todos ellos, una vida llena de medicamentos que borra las nubes grises que atormentan mis sueños, pero en mis amaneceres no dibuja soles. Solo podía tapar mi miedo con una máscara de payaso sonriente, uno que no necesita que los químicos lo besen para dormir. Y eso solo me adormeció para no despertar de mi realidad: La depresión

¿Y si todos tuviéramos un beso de amnesia? ¿Podríamos olvidar nuestros demonios y alejarnos de nuestros infiernos?

Me levante aterrado del sofá, ni Russel ni Murdoc se percataron de mi repentino escape del living, camine lo más rápido que pude hacia mi habitación. Abrí rápidamente en primer cajón de la mesita de noche llena de frascos y cajas medicinales. Tome todo los que pude y una nueva caja de cigarros, la máscara de payaso se mantenía en mi cabeza como si de un sombrero se tratase. Algunas de las pastillas se caían de mis manos al correr, dejaban un caminito de colores tras de mí.

Aquella playa de plástico me había traído paz por un tiempo, pero mis demonios seguían desgarrándome en cerebro. Me había convertido en una persona torpe y sin reflejos. El mar era enorme, daba incluso miedo acercarse demasiado a la orilla, una ballena podría salir a comerme de un bocado, me encontraría el cadáver de Gepeto junto con su marioneta que cobraba vida con narcóticos. No quería terminar encontrándome con un hada azul que permitía que el viejo se imaginara a una marioneta con vida y terminar mis días en Moby Dick.

Mis pies se enredan y caigo torpemente sobre la arena, siento unas inmensas ganas de volver a llorar como un niño, un niño viejo de 35 años con miedo a sus propios demonios.

-¿estás bien?

Una vocecita apareció de la nada, una voz sintética, casi plástica. Levanto la vista y me encuentro con un par de piernas a rallas. Unas manos se acercan con cuidado hacia mí, su cabello de polluelo despeinado se arremolina bajo la máscara. Mi mente saca imágenes continuas de sus labios. Un movimiento brusco de mi cabeza nos hace dar un salto a ambos, pone sus brazos enfrente en modo de defensa, un movimiento en falso y estaré muerto. Las pastillas se riegan en la arena como pólvora.

-P-perdona si te asuste… y-yo…- Parezco idiota tratando de formular una sola palabra.

-¿etto…?

-Yo solo… pasaba por aquí…

Noodle toma entre sus dedos una de las capsulas. No parece entender mucho de lo que le digo, ¿habrá olvidado hablar?

-yo…. Bueno, yo...

Necesitaba hablar con ella, sobre lo sucedido durante tanto tiempo, sobre el constante insomnio que me atormentaba noche tras noche haciéndome pensar en una vida normal, una vida sin pastillas ni medicamentos, una vida donde Noodle no murió en El mañana, donde se ponía tan guapa al reír, donde seguía siendo la pequeña Noodle, esa niña que abría mi puerta en la madrugada con un dedo en la barbilla y ojos llorosos diciendo ¨pesadilla, pesadilla¨ en japonés, cuando saltaba enérgicamente conmigo. ¿Por qué se tuvo que convertir en una mujer? ¿Ya no sería mi pequeña y enérgica Noodle? No, Noodle ya no era una niña. Ella ya no se veía feliz. Tal como quería recordarla.

Sin previo aviso unos brazos de marioneta rodearon mi torso, un par de palabras inentendibles salieron de su boca. Su máscara de papel feliz callo junto con la del payaso de sonrisa forzada. No sabía si era yo quien temblaba o era ella, tal vez éramos los dos os que temblaban ante un abrazo sincero en una noche de pesadillas. Pose mis manos en su espalda y sus recién estrenadas caderas de mujer. Pero ni el parecía un hombre, ni ella parecía una mujer, las personas maduras no lloran tan fácilmente.

Entonces, ¿Qué hacia allí extrañando su boca de pimiento?

-…Stu…- decía sollozando otras palabras en japonés, ¡Maldito idioma complicado!

-Por favor… no vuelvas a desaparecer así… o jamás me lo perdonare.

Nosotros no somos adultos, solo somos dos niños asustados en una noche de tormenta que necesitan un abrazo. Tanto tiempo había negado el sentimiento de anestesia que tiene efecto cada que ella me sonreía tranquila en mis brazos. Ahora yo necesitaba que ella besara mis demonios que no me dejan dormir, esta vez ella no era la única con pesadillas. Ahora era yo quien llegaba sollozando a sus brazos y su efecto de hada azul de vestido blanco sin jeringas escondidas en los bolsillos.

Ella podía tener esas curvas de arriba abajo, yo podía ser un treintañero, pero aun asi había algo que continuaba rondando por las bocas de nuestros demonios, ese miedo tan poco común… aun no lo entendemos.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Hola mon amour!

Tu que estes leyendo esto espero te guste este pequeño One-Shot de Gorillaz.

Se me a ocurrido al escuchar como buen antisocial musica en youtube y sus videos raros (Panchi e.e)

ustedes opinen, ¿Meresco review?

Chao!


End file.
